grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Whit O'Donal
Whit O'Donal is a character in Battle Royale. Profile Weapon A tube shaped gun, which fires a gravity wave with the radius of 5 feet. Basically, it shoots a giant bullet, but invisible. It takes 3 seconds to cooldown after each shot. Also, a very sturdy case of money. Abilities Whit is an incredible gambler, a master of disguise, and a toned athlete... in terms of humans. He is very, very lucky. Description A tall human from a 1900s reality. His face is long and angular, his eyes are sharp, his hair is unruly, and while he's only thirty, he's developed wrinkles around his mouth from smiling too much. Whit is a shallow, unlikable, yet lucky man, with only one outstanding personality trait; he's a thrill hunter, and finds the most excitement in gambling. He's always a cool, composed gambler, and an expert on reading the situation. His gambling skills have made him rich, and often have made others poor; a trait that has landed him in trouble often. Still, no major harm has come to him, because he is no fool- he's taken up several disciplines, such as cane fighting and boxing, in order to protect himself... and because he's incredibly lucky. Biography Whit grew up in an orphanage, but it wasn't a hard life: his parents had made a large donation to the orphanage before they left him. He had almost anything he wanted, and lived relatively happily- aside from the fact that he didn't consider a single person his friend. Sure, he had plenty of playmates, but he had made no connections with anyone. To him, every one around him was an enemy, and only wanted to profit off of him in some way. To be fair, though, Whit also wanted to profit off of others- but he didn't consider anyone else to be worth anything. Because of his attitude, his teenage years were difficult. He could never find a steady job because his employers always became sick of him, and he always became sick of them. Eventually, he didn't try to get hired anymore, and his money dwindled down... but he wasn't concerned about that. The fact was, he was bored of his life. Everything he did felt mundane, and that was because it really WAS mundane- his life was the same everyday, without any friends or relations to change things. He knew this was his problem, but he knew he wouldn't change- so, Whit decided to make enemies. Every night, he gambled at the local bar. He finally interacted with other people- people who he knew only wanted his money. For Whit, it was thrilling to be the center of people's focus, even though they wanted to destroy him. Placing himself against people was the only way he could enjoy the company of others. Now, if Whit was a normal person, his story would have ended shortly after he started to gamble- he'd lose and eventually die penniless. But, that isn't how his story went, because he had godly luck. He won, every single time, and his skills quickly sharpened such that he didn't need to rely on luck. His gambling quickly escalated. He expanded his range- he became a boxer, a cane fighter, and various other things- and bet such that he'd gain the most money every time (yes, including throwing matches). He became infamous quickly, and became one of the richest people in the world. He continued Gambling like this for 10 years... and then became bored again. Gambling had lost it's thrill. No matter who his opponent was, they held "something" back. Realizing he could never draw forth that "something" from anybody, he quit gambling all together. So, once again, he stopped doing anything. ... He's probably the most notable person in my world, so I sent him here. I'm a nice creator though, I asked him if he wanted to go. I told him that if he did, he'd be gambling with everything he had, against people who would hold nothing back against him- and, like I knew he would, he accepted. I'm not a liar either- all of his opponents will be gambling with their lives, the most important thing to any of them, right? Nobody could possibly hold back... Although, he's only human. He'd be destroyed by any of the other participants under normal circumstances. To make things fair, I gave him that gun... In Battle Royale Development He was the luckiest guy ever. He became obsessed with pushing people to their very limits before killing them, and in the end came to the conclusion that he had no limit that he could be pushed to. He began to doubt whether his luck was his, or whether he was being helped by his creator. Victory After he won he requested that The Composer erase his creator from existence so that he could be sure his luck was his own. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle Royale Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Gunners Category:Winners